dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuber
Cuber is a fan-made character created by Hyper Zergling. He is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Trilogy. His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Biography Cuber was not present on his home planet during its destruction. Over the years, he and his team of four other young Saiyans were overlooked by the dreaded Planet Trade Organization. Remnants of Frieza Not long after the end of the empire, Nitro, the younger brother of Frieza, gathers the remaining soldiers in search for the Saiyan who ended the reign. Instead, however, he stumbles upon Cuber and his team, sending The Fast Food Squadron to eliminate the "Saiyan threat" (despite the fact that these remaining Saiyans stood no chance). The Fast Food Squadron first encounters and kills two of the Saiyans and severally injures another. Cuber sends his brother off the planet in an attack ball before Nitro’s elite force confronts him and Chaiva, the two left of his team. Although Cuber slightly overpowers two of Nitro’s henchmen individually, their combined power subdues him. The second in command also nearly kills Cuber with a powerful blast. Out of desperation, Chaiva rushes Cuber to another attack ball and sends him off. Cuber, barely able to open his eyes, sees the refuge planet being destroyed by Nitro’s supernova. A year later, his attack ball lands on the planet Mrov, and his unconscious body is soon taken and recovered by Mrovians. As soon as he awakes, he unintentionally achieves Super Saiyan, thinking about Chaiva’s death in saving him. He is soon calmed down by the Mrovians and continues to live with them peacefully. After another year, the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization arrive on Mrov. The Mrovians, using their technology, outmatch most of Nitro’s men. Cuber also assists in the fight. Cuber is then told by a Mrovian that a female being that looks of his species is also on the planet, fighting against the Planet Trade Organization but also the Mrovians as well. With some hope, Cuber searches for the greatest source of qi. He soon finds Chaiva about to be finished off by Borgur when he intervenes. Cuber soon overpowers Borgur and knocks him unconscious. After the Mrovians heal Chaiva (she now knows not to kill them), Cuber heads off to face Captain Srief and Nitro with the recovered Chaiva following behind. Chaiva, now much stronger due to previously being beaten nearly to death, kills Srief and defeats the first form of Nitro. Nitro immediately goes into his fourth and final form and easily defeats Chaiva. Before Chaiva can be severally injured, Cuber goes Super Saiyan and challenges Nitro, soon overwhelming him. When Cuber gives Nitro a chance to leave, Nitro fires a death ball at Chaiva, almost killing her. Out of rage, Cuber brutally beats Nitro’s already damaged body and finishes him off with an Absolute Destruction Palm, thus officially putting a permanent end to the Planet Trade Organization. Rival Species For another two years, Cuber and Chaiva live alongside the Mrovians. Mrovians detect attacking forces of the Salghae, an alien race that formerly lived on Mrov. In the past, the Salghae had been jealous of the Mrovians' advancement and claimed that the Mrovians were "conceited bastards." As an attempt to knock down the "arrogance," the Salghae launched an attack on the Mrovians. The Mrovians, being more technologically advanced, effortlessly crushed the Salghae forces and banished them from the planet. The two saiyans lead the Mrovian forces and eliminate much of the attack force. As the Salghae forces retreat, the Salghae leaders decide that it is time to release their ultimate weapon, the Light of Salghia. Both saiyans discover that they are no match for the being, leading Cuber to become super saiyan. Even as super saiyan, however, Cuber is no match for the Light of Salghia. Before he can be finished off by the weapon, Gaia, the Mrovian princess, intervenes and intercepts the blast in her Mrovian battle suit. Her shielding collapses and a hole is torn through her midriff. While dying in the hands of Cuber, she admits her love for him. This causes Cuber to achieve Super Saiyan 2. In his newer, far more powerful form, Cuber easily defeats the Light of Salghia. As a finisher, Cuber punches into the abdomen of the weapon and unleashes an Obliterator Cannon through its back. Before the Salghae mothership is able to retreat, Cuber knocks out its engines. The Mrovians imprison the Salghae leaders and allow what's left of the Salghae force to retreat. Arrival of Doomsday Several years later, a mysterious power enters the atmosphere of Mrov. Cuber and Mrovian detectors sense the power’s approach. The immense power causes Cuber to shudder, and the Mrovian machines record it to have a power level of 500 billion. With no choice, Cuber and Chaiva fly to the crash site to investigate. A hideous humanoid creature stands at the crater and leaps towards the nearest Mrovian city. As soon as the creature begins to destroy, Cuber powers to super saiyan 2 and prevents the creature from continuing. The creature throws a punch at Cuber, but he effortlessly dodges it. Cuber is confused by the incredibly slow attack as the monster still reeks with incredible energy. The Mrovians look into the details their machines picked up and found that the extraterrestrial had a speed of someone with a power level of less than 100. The immense power is caused by the creature’s unbelievable strength and durability. Cuber physically learns this when his attacks have no effect on the creature. After several punches and kicks, Cuber sends the monster off the planet with a carefully aimed Absolute Destruction Palm to prevent collateral damage with outer planets or stars. A few days later, however, the creature returns. Cuber unleashes another Absolute Destruction Palm, but this time, to no effect. Left with no choice, Cuber stalls the creature for as long as he can. After days of fighting nonstop, the saiyan begins to tire. The creature finally lands a successful blow into Cuber’s ventral area, shattering his ribs. Chaiva continues to help stall the unstoppable creature. The next day, two more powers inside a starship are detected from afar. It is soon revealed to be a saiyan and another unknown extraterrestrial. When the starship lands, the occupants fly towards the fight. They are revealed to be Speonitch and a woman with a cape. The woman, who introduces herself as Cala-El, tells Chaiva and the Mrovians that the creature’s name is Doomsday. Doomsday is an immortal creature, but can be temporarily killed. If they send him far enough away, he will be unable to wreak havoc for a long time. Speonitch becomes a super saiyan and he, Cala-El, and Chaiva team up against Doomsday. Meanwhile, the Mrovians begin developing a device that can temporarily fuse two beings into one. After another several days of fighting, the device is used on Cala-El and Chaiva. The fusion is a success. Chaiva-El, the half-saiyan and half-Kryptonian fusion, achieves super saiyan 3. The power is further multiplied due to the fact that Chaiva-El is a hybrid of two of the most powerful species of the whole universe. With a final Hyper Mouth Energy Wave, Chaiva-El blasts Doomsday into a black hole, rendering him harmless for millennia to come. Chaiva-El separates back into her original fusees, and Cuber has a happy reunion with his long lost younger brother. Personality At first, Cuber seems to be like most saiyans, a cold-blooded killer. However, it is later revealed by the Mrovians that he actually does not like to kill, but only does so under orders. Internally, he is more like Gohan, having a more gentle heart. Special Abilities Energy Based attacks * Absolute Destruction Palm – Cuber fires an enormous blast of invisible qi out of his right palm. This is considered his most powerful move, and is capable of wiping out entire solar systems when used in the SSJ2 transformation. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Continuous_Energy_Bullet Continuous Energy Bullets] – Cuber releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponent(s) causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Lightning Sphere' – Similar to Frieza's Death Ball, except yellow in color. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mouth_Energy_Wave Mouth Energy Wave] – A powerful white energy blast from the mouth. *'Obliterator Cannon' – A powerful red beam shot from the fist, palm, or index and middle fingers. * Planet Drill – One of Cuber’s strongest attacks. Cuber holds his hands together behind his head as he charges up his attack, before unleashing a massive blue beam out of both his index fingers at the target. This beam has a similar appearance as Special Beam Cannon, except it is different in color and is much thicker. *'Qi Blade' – Similar to Vegito's Spirit Sword, except it comes out of the wrist rather than the hand. It is also considerably shorter. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Qi Blast] – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Qi Shockwave' – An electric-like yellow beam fired in a similar manner as Trunks’ Big Tree Cannon. *'Qi Storm' – Cuber raises his hands in the air and a mass of yellow qi bolts strike downwards at the opponent(s). This attack has a great area effect of damage. *'Reflector Explosion' – An attack where Cuber releases a small blue explosion that emanates from him in all directions. It is also capable of reflecting energy blasts. *'Shade Blast' – A powerful short-ranged purple qi blast. The form of releasing this move varies on the direction of the opponent; when the opponent is above, Cuber thrusts his palm upwards; when the opponent is below, Cuber fires the attack from his index finger; when the opponent is in a lateral direction, Cuber thrusts is palms in a similar manner of performing Kamehameha. *'Sonic Earth Wave' – Cuber places his hands in front of him as if firing Kamehameha and concentrates a blue sphere of qi in his palms. After he is finishes charging, he rotates his hands 180 degrees and then slams his palms on the ground. This attack either shatters the surface of the planet or becomes an energy beam that arcs within the planet's crust and bursts out of the ground towards the enemy. *'Thermal Lances' – Two thin orange beams encased in indigo qi shot from both eyes. Speed and movement Techniques *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Afterimage_Technique Afterimage Technique] – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent’s mind can process. This has a side effect of leaving a momentary “after image,” until the opponent has realized that their target has moved. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight] – The user uses his/her ki to give them the ability to levitate. Other appearing techniques *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis] – The ability to control and manipulate objects with the mind. Transformations *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Ape Great Ape] *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan Super Saiyan] *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ascended_Super_Saiyan Ascended Super Saiyan] *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_2 Super Saiyan 2] Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Akio Ōtsuka *English Dub: Steve Downes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans